Dinah Stidham
Josh Stidham |job = Bartender MadamA female version of a pimp |status = Alive |actor = Tamara Clatterbuck |appearance = "Angels" "Demons" }} Dinah Stidham is an incidental character who appears in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Little is known about Dinah's past, except that she was born on February 6, 1967, and once worked as a prostitute. She eventually got a job as a bartender at Joe's Bar and also had a son named Josh with an unknown father. Sometime in or prior to 2013, Dinah met Christian preacher Justin Mills, who led a secret life as a pimp; he employed her to gather money from his prostitutes for him. When she bore witness to the orchestrated killing of the local Sheriff at the hands of a ring of corrupt Deputies, she was forced into silence after the Deputies threatened to kill her son. As a result, Dinah sent Josh away to live with her mother Betty, who lived in a town close to Silverton. Season Nine Angels Dinah plays a supporting role in the episode, being first seen scolding several of Mills' prostitutes when they begin to fear for their lives after a serial killer (later revealed to be the corrupt Deputies) begins targeting them. She tells the prostitutes that, despite the killer on the loose, they have to go to work, otherwise Mills will retaliate. Then, she is interrogated by Morgan and Reid about the killings, to which she denies any knowledge of. A couple of days later into the investigation, Mills, angered that the unsub is targeting his prostitutes only, confronts her in her office and brutalizes her, threatening to kill her unless she gives him a list of clients for the prostitutes who would potentially be the killer. Dinah tells him about Travis Henson, who cut the back of a prostitute once. Satisfied, Mills leaves without further attacking her. Demons Feeling the pressure, Dinah tries to flee town, only to be confronted by Owen McGregor, the leader of the corrupt Deputies, who threatens her at gunpoint before taking her to the police station under the pretense of pulling her over. The corrupt Deputies try to pin the prostitute killings on Dinah, having previously tried to pin them on Mills until the BAU discerned that he was being framed. JJ and Rossi later investigate Dinah's home and find several belongings in her suitcase, including a photo of her son. Realizing that she has something to hide, JJ tries interviewing her; she is cooperative until Marty Bennett, one of the corrupt Deputies, enters the interrogation room, to which she becomes silent. After realizing that there are corrupt Deputies among their ranks, as well as Dinah's past, JJ approaches her again and hands her a handwritten note, promising that the BAU would keep her son safe. She cooperates and tells them everything as she is taken into the team's custody. Rossi and Blake also take her mother and son into protective custody as well, and Dinah is reunited with the latter. Appearances *Season Nine **"Angels" **"Demons" References Category:Minor Characters Category:Suspects Category:Witnesses Category:Recurring Characters